


Pokoj na konci světa

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Post Sacrifice, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teď byl Cas člověk, starý přítel, který kdysi býval anděl, ale teď už nebyl, a Dean neměl tušení, jak se k němu chovat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokoj na konci světa

Sama by nikdy nenapadlo, že by pro ně v té gigantické podzemní skrýši Mužů písma mohlo být málo místa, ale bylo. 

Ve skutečnosti, když se zamyslel, s tím, co se právě dělo – Sam, který se právě zotavoval poté, co se mu nepovedlo dokončit třetí zkoušku, spousta padlých andělů, co zmateně pobíhali všude okolo, a pravděpodobně vyléčený démon stále přivázaný k židli ve sklepě, protože zaboha nemohli přijít na to, co teď s ním – by ta základna mohla být malá, i kdyby tam byl jen on s bratrem. 

Jenže ze základny Mužů písma – jejich _hnízda_ , jak to nazval Dean – se nějakým záhadným způsobem během těch několika dní po pádu andělů stala základna pro víc životních ztroskotanců, než byl jen on s Deanem. 

Bylo to, jako by se tam scházeli, a Sam nevěděl, čím to je. 

Kevin, ten tam samozřejmě byl celou dobu, a pokud by měl Sam říct svůj názor, nevypadalo to, že by se kdy vůbec chystal někam odejít. Samozřejmě, neměl teď žádnou rodinu, díky Crowleymu, ani přítelkyni, nikoho, ke komu by se mohl vrátit, neměl tam venku život, nic, co by na něj čekalo, a navíc potřebovali zjistit, co přesně Cas, nebo spíš Metatron, udělal a jak vrátit anděly zpátky do nebe, pokud možno co nejrychleji, v ideálním případě dřív, než se mezi sebou stačí povraždit, a nikoho jiného, kdo by byl schopný přečíst andělskou tabulku, jaksi nikde schovaného neměli. 

Byl tady sám velký Crowley, teď zřejmě člověk, pokud tedy vůbec bylo možné udělat z démona zase člověka, a kruci, co s ním? Jak by ho mohli jenom tak pustit na svobodu? Pravděpodobně nemohli, minimálně v nejbližší době, takže ho schovávali a střídavě se o něj starali. Víceméně. Pořád měli jaksi na paměti, kdo byl předtím, než byl _tohle_.

Pak Dean a Sam, očividně, kteří se vrátili hned poté, co viděli, jak se nebe uzavřelo a všichni andělé padli (a i když by to Sam nikdy neřekl nahlas, protože na některé věci prostě ještě pořád neměl dost odvahy, Dean jel celou cestu od toho kostela až do bunkru překvapivě pomalu, a přitom se nepřestal rozhlížet, jako by doufal, že odněkud z lesa někdo vyklopýtá, aby ho požádal o pomoc, a Sam si byl taky docela dobře jistý, že naprosto přesně ví, kdo by ten někdo měl být), ke Kevinovi a jeho zmateným otázkám, protože, jak zjistili, z bunkru nebylo sice vidět nic, ale Muži písma měli vytvořený nějaký úžasný systém upozornění na katastrofy, alarm nebo co, takže ve chvíli, kdy se uzavřelo nebe, začalo tam všechno úplně blikat a houkat a šílet. K jeho velkému zklamání mu toho neměli zase tolik co říct, Sam napůl mrtvý, takže s ním vydržel jen pár minut, aby mu sdělil ta nejdůležitější fakta, než se odešel nejmíň na patnáct hodin zhroutit do postele, a Dean tichý a prostě jenom neochotný mluvit. 

Charlie se objevila o osmnáct hodin později, roztřesená a unavená k smrti, se zarudlýma očima, protože prý cestou zastavovala jenom kvůli novým dávkám kofeinu. Vyrazila za nimi hned, jak začaly z nebe padat hvězdy, protože byla chytrá a docela snadno si domyslela, že se nejedná o běžný meteorický jev. 

„Říkala jsem si, že pokud bude někdo vědět, co se děje, budete to vy,“ prohlásila, když dorazila, kolem osmé večer. Tentokrát se ani nerozplývala nad jejich bunkrem, naprosto vyčerpaná, jen se svalila do křesla a s hrnkem čaje (Ten jí překvapivě starostlivě připravil Kevin, takže možná taky začal hnízdit. Anebo se mu Charlie líbila – a to by snad ani nebylo tak překvapivé, protože Charlie byla hezká a Kevin žil už dva roky prakticky v izolaci, takže mu každá holka musela připadat jako malý zázrak přírody – a Sam opravdu doufal, že to není tohle, protože Charlie si Kevinova zájmu nevšimla a Dean byl jaksi mimo hru, takže vysvětlování toho, že Kevin prostě není Charliin typ, by určitě padlo na něj.) v ruce se jich vyptávala na to, co se vlastně stalo. 

„To myslíte vážně?“ ptala se šokovaně, když jí řekli, co znamenal ten meteorický roj. „ _Všichni_ andělé? Na Zemi? S tím musíme něco udělat, nemůžou tady zůstat, nebo ano?“ 

Sam přikývl. „Kevin se snaží přijít na to, co s tím.“ 

Charlie se napila čaje, a pak položila hrnek na stůl a přitáhla si nohy k tělu a objala je pažemi. Hlasitě zazívala a rozhlédla se okolo sebe. „A co Castiel? Neměl by tady někde být? Chci říct – myslela jsem, že se hodně drží s vámi.“ 

Pokrčila rameny. 

Dean pevně zaťal zuby, rty sevřené do úzké čáry. Beze slova uhnul pohledem, pár vteřin se velice soustředěně díval kamsi do prázdna (bože, on byl opravdu ochotný udělat cokoli, aby se vyhnul dotazům, co se mu nelíbily), a potom se zvedl a odešel z místnosti. 

Charlie se tázavě obrátila na Sama. „Řekla jsem něco?“ 

Sam potřásl hlavou a ona se na něj pár vteřin nedůvěřivě dívala, ale nakonec neochotně přikývla, a Samovi bylo jasné, že kdyby neusínala vsedě a Dean byl jen o něco málo ochotný odpovídat, tahala by z nich další informace nejspíš až do rána. 

Aspoň jednou za čas mít trochu štěstí, to bylo přece jedině fér, nebo ne? 

Jenže i další dny byly stejné a Sam pomalu ztrácel rozum. Sám na tom byl každým dnem líp, když se vykašlal na ty zatracené tři úkoly (A sakra, jak si jenom mohli myslet, že zavřou pitomé peklo a vyjdou z toho úplně v pohodě? Jak naivní mohli ještě být, po všech těch letech?), což bylo fajn, jasně, ale taky to znamenalo, že byl dost v pořádku, aby musel sledovat, co se děje s ostatními. A to nebylo zrovna něco, na co by měl náladu. 

Charlie byla… Charlie byla Charlie, nějak neměl, co víc k tomu dodat. Chytrá a trochu praštěná, občas měla otázky, na které se nikomu z nich nechtělo odpovídat. Ráno vstávala druhá, hned po Kevinovi (který byl ještě pořád zažraný do luštění té tabulky, a oni ho nemohli přimět, aby spal dýl než pět hodin denně, i když se zatraceně snažili), a chystala kávu, protože se ukázalo, že nikdo jiný v celém bunkru neumí dělat tak dobrou kávu jako ona. Kevin byl pořád soustředěný na svoje luštění andělské tabulky, ale měl dost rozumu na to, aby si dal aspoň občas pauzu (a to bylo taky dobře, jinak by se kluk nejspíš zhroutil). Choval se stejně jako vždycky, ten jeho výraz člověka, kterému se během vteřiny změnil život, pohyby, které naznačovaly, že si sám není jistý, jestli je nabitý energií nebo unavený k smrti. Občas chystal večeři, a i když tvrdil, že to dělá proto, že jídlo, které připravuje některý z Winchesterů, se nedá jíst, Sam věděl, že ho do určité míry těší se o ostatní starat. K Charlie se choval hezky a se zájmem, možná až moc, takže na té Samově teorii o tom, že se mu Charlie líbí, možná nakonec přece jenom něco bylo, pak s Charlie strávil večer nad nějakým filmem a druhý den ráno vypadal trochu zaraženě a možná i zklamaně, překvapivě tichý, ale pak to vyšumělo a všechno bylo zase jako předtím, jako by se nic nestalo. Crowley s nikým z nich nepromluvil, pořád ještě v jedné z nejvzdálenějších místností celého bunkru, jen zíral do zdi, v očích něco zlomeného. 

Nejhorší byl ale Dean, tichý a protivný a nervózní. Dean, který střídavě seděl celé hodiny na místě, nepřítomný pohled upřený někam do zdi, a s nikým z nich nekomunikoval, anebo byl plný takové té příšerné nervózní energie, přecházel sem a tam, protože se nevydržel chvíli nehýbat, jako by na někoho čekal – a Sam přesně věděl na koho – a _s nikým z nich nekomunikoval_.

Dean nemluvil ani s ním, nevšímal si ani Charliiných zmatených pohledů, i když pokud Sam věděl, Dean měl pro Charlie podivnou slabost, bral ji jako mladší sestru, kterou nikdy nechtěl, a v podstatě ji naprosto zbožňoval, Kevina absolutně ignoroval, Sama víceméně taky, jen občas se na něj podíval, jako by říkal, že Sam, ze všech lidé zrovna on, mu musí rozumět, protože Sam je ten, kdo naprosto dokonale ví, jak Dean reaguje, když někoho ztratí, a Sam to věděl, samozřejmě (sakra, když Dean přišel o něj, uzavřel dohodu s démonem a skončil v pekle!), a tohle nebyl jen tak někdo, tohle byl Cas, a Dean ho miloval, a i když podle všeho, co věděli, byl nejspíš mrtvý, podle toho, co se Kevinovi zatím podařilo vyčíst z té zatracené tabulky, anebo byl někde, odkud se k nim neměl jak vrátit ani o sobě dát vědět. Věděli to oba, Sam i Dean, i když o tom nemluvili, zřejmě to věděli i Kevin a Charlie, protože po tom prvním večeru se o Casovi žádný z nich ani nezmínil, ale Dean se s tím odmítal smířit, a tak jen střídavě chodil a zíral do zdi a tvářil se a čekal, až Cas přijde. 

A Cas nakonec přišel. 

Zabušení na vchodové dveře, ve tři čtvrtě na jedenáct v noci, šest dní po tom, co padli andělé. Dean se okamžitě zvedl a zamířil za zvukem, o něco váhavěji, než Sam čekal, protože co kdyby to nebyl Cas?, a Sam ho následoval a zůstal stát dva kroky za ním, když otevřel dveře. 

_Byl_ to Cas, a Sam musel polknout, protože opravdu nečekal, že ho ještě někdy uvidí, ale byl to on, bledý a unavený, modré oči orámované rudě, jako od pláče. Pořád ještě měl na sobě ten směšný trenčkot, i když teď trochu ucouraný a u spodního lemu natržený, kravatu si musel někdy od chvíle, kdy ho viděli naposledy, sundat a dva horní knoflíky košile měl rozepnuté a taky mu rostly vousy, ne ten jemný náznak strniště, co míval vždycky, ale opravdové vousy, což znamenalo, že už není anděl. 

Cas byl člověk a vrátil se domů, za nimi, protože tam patřil, vrátil se _za Deanem_ , a teď na něj zíral a už jen tím pohledem se mu omlouval za to, co udělal, i když byl oběť stejně jako všichni ostatní, prostě se jenom nechal zblbnout Metatronem. Možná to pro něj bylo o to horší. „Deane,“ dostal ze sebe a jeho hlas byl stejně hluboký jako kdykoli, teď navíc chraplavý, a nespustil z Deana pohled. Oči se mu začaly zalévat slzami. 

Sam dlouze vydechl a napadlo ho, že by měl vycouvat, nechat je tady samotné, aby si mohli promluvit. 

Castiel pořád stál na prahu, ramena svěšená a rty pootevřené, a Dean potřásl hlavou. „Casi,“ zamumlal a Sama napadlo, že těm dvěma nakonec vždycky stačila jenom jména, protože to, jak Dean Case oslovil, znamenalo _vrátil ses_ a _jsem rád, že jsi naživu_ a _chyběl jsi mi, Casi_.

Cas se zachvěl a ramena se mu roztřásla, ale ani na okamžik nespustil z Deana pohled. „Omlouvám se,“ dostal ze sebe slabě. 

Sam udělal krok zpátky, než si ho ti dva všimnou, protože Dean na Case hleděl úplně stejně intenzivně jako on na něj, když se mu po boku ozval tichý hlas. 

„To je Castiel, že ano?“ 

Sam se otočil a pomalu přikývl a Charlie se ve tváři objevila podivná směsice pocitů, od radosti, že konečně pozná anděla, o kterém toho už tolik slyšela, až po upřímný smutek nad tím, v jakém stavu se vrátil. 

Dean potřásl němě hlavou a Cas sklopil pohled, protože si zřejmě myslel, že je to odmítnutí, a Sama na okamžik napadlo to samé, ale pak Dean udělal krok dopředu a přitáhl si Case do náruče, přitiskl si ho na prsa a Cas se možná doopravdy rozbrečel, protože se celý roztřásl, obličej přitisknutý k Deanově rameni, paže obemknuté kolem jeho pasu, prsty zaryté do látky jeho košile. Drželi se a nepouštěli, protože nebe bylo možná úplně zničené a Cas se vrátil zase zpátky domů a Dean se zhluboka nadechl a zabořil Casovi tvář do vlasů. 

Sam se pousmál a otočil se k Charlie. „Myslím, že se s Casem seznámíš až zítra,“ zamumlal tiše a vzal ji za rameno. 

Charlie se na ty dva chvíli dívala, obličej podivně jemný, a potom pomalu přikývla. 

Cas zůstal (a upřímně, Sama ani na okamžik nenapadlo, že by měl snad někam odejít) a oni ho znovu viděli až druhý den, takže mu Dean zřejmě na noc přidělil nějaký volný pokoj. Charlie se trochu zadrhávala, když je Sam seznamoval, Kevin moc nemluvil a Cas taky ne, tichý a sice ne přímo přátelský k Charlie, ale zdvořilý, jeho pohled občas trochu nepřítomný, když se zahleděl někam do prázdna, obličej už ne tak beznadějně bezvýrazný jako dřív. To bylo možná to nejhorší, jeho obličej, vždycky lidský, ale teď najednou plný emocí, protože Cas byl zmatený a snažil se zvyknout si, protože sice věděl, že lidé musí spát a jíst a čistit si zuby a mýt se, i když celý den nevytáhnout paty z domu, ale byl rozdíl vědět, jak něco teoreticky funguje, a zvyknout si, že se to samé najednou vztahuje i na něj, snažil se srovnat se s tím, co se stalo a co to znamenalo pro něj. A tak ráno nefungoval, dokud si nedal pořádný hrnek kávy, a posedával v obývacím pokoji nebo v knihovně, většinou zabalený v dece, protože po tisícovkách let, kdy nikdy necítil chlad, mu teď byla zima, a kdykoli Dean vešel do místnosti, obrátil k němu pohled, naprosto automaticky, jako by se ani nedokázal dívat na něco jiného, když byl Dean poblíž, stejně jako dřív, jen teď bylo v jeho výraze přání a zmatená touha (protože Cas potřeboval Deanovu společnost, víc než kdy dřív) a očekávání, a pak, když se na něj Dean sotva podíval, objevilo se mu v obličeji zklamání a on zase mlčky uhnul pohledem. 

A Sam měl vždycky chuť natáhnout se k bratrovi a praštit ho po hlavě, ideálně něčím hodně těžkým, aby se mu konečně rozsvítilo, jenže pak se na něj pořádně podíval – Dean se Casovi vyhýbal, to ano, ale ne proto, že by ho tam nechtěl, nebo mu na něm nezáleželo. Ne, Dean byl stejně zmatený jako Cas, tím, že je z něj teď člověk, protože Dean byl zvyklý na Castiela anděla, na šíleného Case, na Case, který je bůh, i na Case, kterého ovládá Naomi, byl zvyklý na všechny verze Castiela, se kterými se zatím setkali. 

Jenže teď byl Cas člověk, starý přítel, který kdysi býval anděl, ale teď už nebyl, a Dean neměl tušení, jak se k němu chovat. 

Sam si prsty pročísl vlasy a potřásl hlavou, protože s Charliinými zmatenými pohledy, Kevinovým snaživým a skoro, jen skoro přesvědčivým předstíráním, že si celé situace vůbec nevšiml, pěkně děkuju, a tím neuvěřitelným napětím mezi Deanem a Casem, napětím, které nějakým záhadným způsobem dokázalo vycucat vzduch z každé místnosti, ve které se ti dva potkali, se v jejich novém domově dalo sotva nadechnout. 

Takže ano, sečteno a podtrženo, s tím, kdo všechno tam byl, byl bunkr _zatraceně_ malý, a to se nikdo ani nepokoušel počítat Crowleyho a –

„Casi?“ Sam se zarazil ve dveřích jejich takzvaného obývacího pokoje, když si všiml tmavé postavy stočené v jednom z křesel. „Co tady děláš?“ 

Castiel se v křesle zavrtěl, ruce složené v klíně. Pomalu pokrčil rameny, ale neotočil se k němu, pohled pořád upřený kamsi do prázdna temné místnosti. „Nemůžu spát,“ přiznal hluboce, tak tichým hlasem, že si Sam na okamžik myslel, že se mu to jen zdálo. Pak si Cas tlumeně povzdychl. „Nemůžu si zvyknout na to, že bych měl spát. Nikdy jsem nepotřeboval…“

Sam zapomněl na sklenici vody, pro kterou si původně šel, a sedl si do volného křesla tak, aby na Case viděl. „Jsi teď člověk, Casi,“ připomněl bývalému andělovi co nejjemněji. „Musíš spát.“ 

„Já vím.“ Cas se na něj konečně podíval a Sam si ve tmě nebyl jistý, jak se vlastně tváří. Rozeznal rozcuchané tmavé vlasy (některé věci se opravdu neměnily) a bledý obličej, ruce v klíně, prsty propletené a položené na tlusté kostkované dece, kterou přes sebe měl Cas přehozenou. Oba mlčeli a trvalo několik dalších dlouhých vteřin, než se Samovy oči konečně přizpůsobily nedostatku světla dost na to, aby zachytil Casův výraz. Tu unavenou tvář s možná až příliš ostrými liniemi – asi by ho měli nutit víc jíst – a prázdnýma očima. 

Cas opět uhnul pohledem a Sam sebou skoro trhnul, protože to nečekal. 

„Myslím, že bych měl odejít,“ prohlásil Cas najednou tiše. 

Sam zamrkal. „Cože?“ 

Cas dlouze vydechl. Jeho ruce se reflexivně pohnuly, a pak zase znehybněly, jako by si chtěl pročísnout vlasy nebo se podrbat na nose, ale potom si to rozmyslel. Sklopil hlavu. „Vím, že mě tady Dean nechce.“ 

„To není pravda,“ prohlásil Sam automaticky, protože s tím, kolik se toho v poslední době přihodilo, tohle byla jedna z mála věcí, kterými si byl naprosto jistý, a věděl, že Dean by nikdy, nikdy nenechal Case jen tak odejít. 

Věděl, že pokud to bude _on_ , kdo Casovi dovolí odejít, Dean ho zabije. 

Cas si odfrkl, ale nezněl pobaveně, spíš jako _říkej si, co chceš, já vím, jak je to doopravdy_. Možná, že byl Samovi sympatičtější, když byl ještě anděl a nedělal věci jako tohle, ale pořád to byl Cas a přítel, který dělal chyby, zatraceně velké chyby (A kdo z nich neudělal nějakou příšernou chybu? Nakonec to byl přece Sam, kdo začal apokalypsu! Cas by nikdy nemohl být Winchester, kdyby to aspoň jednou pořádně neposral.), ale jen proto, že si myslel, že to pomůže, a sakra, vždyť si to vyžral taky, nebo ne? 

„Špatně si to vykládáš, Casi,“ ujistil ho a snažil se přitom udržet svůj hlas pevný. Žádné zaváhání, protože nad čím by měl vlastně váhat? „Je to…“ zatvářil se rozpačitě. Kruci, neměl by mu tohle vysvětlovat Dean? Proč takové věci musely vždycky skončit jako Samova povinnost? „Jsi teď člověk a Dean neví, jak se k tobě má chovat. Jen potřebuje trochu času, aby si zvykl.“ 

Casův výraz ztvrdl. „Nejsem mu k užitku. Nikomu nejsem k užitku. Nemůžu ho ochránit. Ani sebe. Sotva se o sebe dokážu postarat. Musíte mi připomínat, kdy mám jíst, jak bych vám vůbec mohl pomáhat lovit? Nejsem vám k ničemu. Bude to pro všechny jednodušší, když odejdu.“ 

On si opravdu myslel, že ho tady chtějí jen proto, aby jim pomáhal lovit? Sam zkřivil obličej. „Casi –“

Cas trhnul rameny a odvrátil se od něj, prsty se mu křečovitě sevřely v látce deky. „Od chvíle, kdy jsem přišel, se mnou skoro nepromluvil. Nemůže se na mě ani podívat.“ 

Jeho hlas byl chraplavý a Sam sebou mírně trhnul. Tohle vážně neměli probírat spolu, protože to v žádném případě nemělo nic společného se Samem. Nechtěl se do toho plést. „Takhle to vůbec není,“ řekl přesto a naklonil se dopředu, lokty opřené o kolena. „Dean je… Znáš Deana. Je to idiot. Chvíli mu trvá, než se srovná s tím, co se kolem něj děje.“ 

Cas se roztřeseně nadechl a prsty si odhrnul vlasy z čela. Když znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas slabý a zlomený, jako by truchlil, a Sam polkl, protože neměl tušení, jak sakra utěšovat truchlícího chlapa, který teprve nedávno přestal být andělem. 

„Už ani nevidím jeho duši,“ zamumlal Cas a sklopil hlavu, zahleděl se na své ruce. 

„O čem to mluvíš?“ zeptal se Sam zmateně. _Nevěřícně_. „Nevěděl jsem, že jsi mohl –“

Pokud Cas, když byl ještě anděl, mohl vidět lidskou duši, neměl hned, jak ho vytáhl z klece, vědět, že o ni Sam přišel? 

Cas odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou a prchavě se pousmál, jen na okamžik a smutně, jako by mluvil o největší ztrátě svého dlouhého života. „Ne, Same. Neviděl jsem všechny duše.“ Odmlčel se a zahleděl se kamsi do prázdna. „Jenom jeho. A teď už ji nevidím.“ 

Dlouze, unaveně vydechl a pomalu vstal z křesla. „Půjdu spát. Dobrou noc, Same.“ 

Sam přikývl a zůstal sedět, zamyšlený a potmě. 

Probudila ho vůně kávy. „Ty jsi spal tady?“ ozval se nad ním Charliin hlas a Sam široce zazíval a zvedl k ní hlavu. Ruplo mu v krku a on se prudce nadechl, příliš překvapený na to, aby vydal hlásku. Celé tělo ho bolelo od toho, jak se polovinu noci krčil v pro něj malém křesle. 

Co všechno je ochotný udělat pro to, aby Castielovi a svému bratrovi vtloukl do hlav trochu rozumu. 

To bylo skoro až smutné. 

Sam si odhrnul vlasy z očí. „Musel jsem usnout,“ pokrčil rameny, jako by o nic moc nešlo. Posadil se rovněji a napil se té Charliiny úžasné kávy. „Kde je Dean?“ 

„Prý jede pro nějaké zásoby. Moc jsem se neptala.“ 

Sam přikývl, i když věděl, že jí Dean lhal, protože kdyby jel opravdu jen pro zásoby, byl by nejpozději za hodinu zase doma. Jenže Dean se neobjevil celý den a Sam tím byl opravdu trochu otrávený, protože kdyby Dean jenom na chvíli vytáhl hlavu z prdele…! 

Až k večeru zaslechl Deanovy kroky – něco, co si po třiceti letech prostě nespletete – a zvedl hlavu od Kevinových zápisků. Neptal se bratra, kde byl, protože to nemělo cenu, jen se na něj pevně zadíval. 

„Jdi za Casem,“ řekl mu důrazně. 

Dean k němu obrátil pohled, ale rychle se rozhlédl, jestli je někdo nemůže slyšet, a teprve potom promluvil. „Sorry, Same, ale do tohohle ti opravdu vůbec nic není,“ oznámil, a kdyby Sam ještě potřeboval potvrzení toho, že se něco děje, tohle by bylo ono. 

Sam vstal z křesla. „Deane, on chce odejít.“ 

Deanovi se rozšířily oči. „Cože? Cas… chce odejít?“ Polkl a nevěřícně na něj zíral, než potřásl hlavou. 

„Myslí si, že ho tady nechceš,“ informoval bratra a přitom sledoval jeho výraz, to naprosté ohromení. „Srovnej si to a promluv si s ním, Deane, nebo se jednou vzbudíš, a on už tady nebude.“ 

Dean se roztřeseně nadechl a pomalu přikývl. 

Když Sam druhý den ráno zaslechl slabé vrznutí dveří Deanova pokoje (Byly to snad jediné dveře v celém bunkru, které vrzaly, a Dean je z nějakého důvodu zásadně odmítal namazat. Sam si myslel, že je to proto, aby slyšel, kdyby se k němu uprostřed noci snažil někdo dostat, aby ho udusil ve spánku. Instinkty lovce jen tak nezmizí.), čekal Sam, že zpoza rohu vyleze Dean. Místo toho kolem nich do kuchyně prošel Cas, a za chvíli se vrátil s hrnkem horké kávy, vlasy ještě trochu rozcuchanějšími než obvykle a mírným úsměvem, což byl pohled tak nečekaný, že se to nikdo neodvážil komentovat. Charlie se jen jemně pousmála a Kevin předstíral, že si ničeho nevšiml. 

Asi o půl hodiny později se k nim připojil Dean, už od pohledu dobře naladěný, kývnul na Sama a beze slova si sedl na pohovku vedle Case, mnohem blíže, než za celé poslední týdny, a když Sam po pár minutách zvedl hlavu od knihy, co měl na klíně, volně se drželi za ruce. 

Sam si pomyslel, že to možná nakonec nebude tak zlé. 


End file.
